rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 7.1 Lightning IS tsundere
(1205) Lian: so what's the plan? (1206) Shadell: Geomancy to find a level 3ish vitriol or Adorjan demense/manse and hopefully manage to claim it, tear down the old manse if there is one and build one to Lightning's tastes. (1206) Shadell: Unless Lightning has any different ideas about how to do it of course. (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: I don't. (1206) Shadell: Dragon Nest Compass can constantly obtain readings if we just fly around, right? (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: Is Lightning strong enough to lift Niet? (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: And fly at the same time? (1205) Lian: strength 4 right? (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: Yeah. (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: I think she can go faster than the boat. (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ship. whatever. (1206) Shadell: Hmm. (1206) Shadell: Niet can scan an area of 10-20 miles probably. (1206) Shadell: Every five minutes. (1205) Lian: she flies slightly faster (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: So she can carry Niet around. (1205) Lian: yes (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: That's what we'll do then, unless niet doesn't want to. (1205) Lian: she's six mph faster (1206) Niet: Our other reasonable option would be to go by following the dragon lines. (1206) Niet: Or their malfean equivilents. (1205) Lian: well what do you want to do? (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: I like the malfeas-lines idea. (1206) Niet: It'd probably be more mote efficient. (1205) Lian: well perception + occult (1206) Niet: So Niet would probably grab a compass plate or somesuch. It's a roll that lets Niet sense any lines within successesX10 yards (1206) Niet: Max second excellency and a conviction channel to the roll. (1206) Niet: Nah, just the excellency. (1205) Lian: how many successes/ (1214) Shadell (enter): 20:40 (1214) Niet: (So 10 total successes. Any dragon lines within one hundred yards?) (1205) Lian: Plenty (1214) Niet: Niet, likely sitting on Lightning's shoulders, points in the direction of a likely dragon line and lightly kicks Lightning's chest. "Giddeup!" (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning grunts and tries to stifle the urge to chuck Niet into Kimbery, then flies off in the indicated direction. (1214) Niet: Meanwhile, Niet activates essence dissecting stare to attempt to spot any form of demense or manse along the line. (1205) Lian: (per+awareness)\ (1214) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,7,7,6,4,2,2,1 = (3) (1205) Lian: (Valt?) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh, me too?)) (1205) Lian: (yes) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,5 = (4) (1214) Niet: (Don't forget the third eye bonus.) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh right. Dammit.)) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,7,5,5,3 = (3) (1205) Lian: You both notice an odd set of winds.. almost a sound of drums upon them (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: 1d6 => 3 = (3) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oops.)) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "I hear something. Fuck." (1214) Niet: "It sounds cute!" Niet nods happily as she tries to guess which general direction the sound seems to be coming from. (1205) Lian: all around really (1214) Niet: (Anything show up on the essence radar?) (1205) Lian: well there's demon essence all around (1214) Niet: (Int+Occult to analyze it.) (1214) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,7,6,5,5,4 = (6) (1214) Niet: (She should recognize it if it's a spell or charm and be able to identify the rating if it's something else. ) (1214) Niet: "Oh! Kitey's playing around here." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "What?" (1214) Niet: "Zsofy is hunting!" (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning grunts again. "So are we going to stand around here and let her kill us?" (1214) Niet: "If she's hunting us then we can't outrun her!" (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "So, yes." (1214) Niet: "We could try to reach the others, so you and CeyCey can beat her up and Mimi can make her promise to obey." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "...no. Let's not. Adorjan would kill me." (1214) Niet: "But you could make her be quiet and stuff! Doesn't Ady hate the noise her lesser souls make?" (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "Yes, but if I made her happy she would just kill me harder." (1214) Niet: "Oh. You could make her go be loud somewhere else then!" (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "That's not even what we're here for!" (1205) Lian: the Drumming gets louder as they talk (1214) Niet: "Well, it's not like we can run away. And if we find a manse, it's probably going to be owned, so ou could just take hers." (1214) Niet: "And keep her as a pet or something." (1206) Shadell (exit): 21:10 (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "You are an incredibly strange person." (1214) Niet: "Sanity's boring." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "So you want us to go back and find the others?" (1214) Niet: "Besides, no matter how much I'd rather run, she's not someone from which we can escape." (1214) Niet: "Couldn't you just demand she be quiet for a while?" (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning sighs, then pulls her mask off and lets out a loud, piercing scream. "ZSOFIKA!" (1205) Lian: the demon appears with a smirk,'Hello Champion" (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "Hey. Shut up." (1205) Lian: "If you want to die quietly.." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "We're looking for something, and you're flying around making all kinds of noise, and if you don't stop I'm going to choke you and then feed you to Isidoros." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((And then 5 billion traema appear and beat Lightning into a bloody pulp.)) (1205) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,5,5,5,3,3,3,2,1 = (2)Join battle1 (1214) Niet: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,1 = (3) doomed join battle (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((AHAHAHA)) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,6,5,4,4,2,1 = (1) (1214) Niet: (Heh.) (1205) Lian: ...go niet (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((ah fuck)) (1214) Niet: (Pessimism is the surest route to victory!) (1214) Niet: Niet reaches out toward the Kite Flute, gathering telekinetic force around her and attempts to grab the second circle demon, pulling her legs together and her arms to her side. "Now sit still" Niet would have chided, had Lightning just not ordered silence. She settles for doing her best to look like she's gently chiding the attacking demon. Despite this, Niet's hands are a tad shaky. (1205) Lian: (2) (1214) Niet: (TK clinch, using a conviction channel and max first excelelncy.) (1214) Niet: 23d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,9,9,9,8,8,7,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,4,3,3,2,2 = (13) Not gonna work..... (1214) Niet: (21 to hold her.) (1205) Lian: (....you suceed) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Hell yes.)) (1214) Niet: (Go pessimism! You claim another victory.) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((GRAPPLING DEMONS)) (1205) Lian: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,7,5,5,4,3,3,3,2,1 = (4)Join battle1 (1214) Niet: Niet tries to gesture toward Lightning as if she wants to say something. (1205) Lian: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,7,7,6,5,4,4,3,1 = (6)lets see if she break it (1205) Lian: (nope) (1205) Lian: Lightning go (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning nods curtly to Niet, allowing her to speak, then zooms in a loop around Zsofika, striking at her with one blade. (1214) Niet: Niet is, incidentally, glowing like a green bonfire from hell. chidlish demosn seem to frolic in the shadows of the aura she casts. (1205) Lian: (I'd suggest flurrying since she has no dv) (1214) Niet: "Lets just beat her almost to death so she'll be open to persuasion." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Zsofsodkfsdf doesn't?)) (1205) Lian: (if you can't move you get no DV) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Okay, using Self as Cyclone Stance for a 5-attack flurry.)) (1205) Lian: (ok) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ...and by 'striking at her with one blade' clearly I meant 'whizzes around her in a pattern like that of a mosquito, striking here and there to try and wound the demon.' (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Any bonus?)) (1205) Lian: (2) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,5,4,4,4,4,3,2 = (3) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,7,7,6,5,4,4,3,3,3,1 = (6) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,9,8,6,6,4,3,3,2,2,1 = (5) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,8,6,5,5,4,4,2,2,1 = (4) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,7,6,4,4,4,3,2,2 = (4) (1214) Niet: (You need more pessimism in your dice rolling.) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((._.)) (1205) Lian: (5 Ping, so 15 dice, +2 for the wind) (1205) Lian: (so roll 17) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,8,7,7,7,6,6,5,4,3,2,2,1,1 = (8) (1205) Lian: you rend flesh deep blood pouring upon the ground (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "Are we finished here, demon?" (1205) Lian: (Niet) (1214) Niet: "Nope! She hasn't apologized nicely yet." (1205) Lian: *She struggles at the bonds* (1214) Niet: Niet grins as she advances on the captive demon, absentmindedly adding a telekinetic gag around her mouth. "Now. You tried to attack us, but you're cute enough, so we'll let you go if you promise to be Sparky's pet from now on." Niet grins eerily, suddenly seeming far more threatening than a girl that cute has any right to be. (1205) Lian: (roll to maintain) (1214) Niet: (Maintain clinch+presence attack if it's valid. Conviction channel to the presence roll.) (1214) Niet: (And max second excellency to the presence.) (1205) Lian: (Ok roll both) (1214) Niet: (Stunt?) (1214) Niet: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,7,6,6,5,4,2,2,2,1,1 = (2) maintain clinch.+stunt? (1214) Niet: (Drat. Forgot pessimism.) (1205) Lian: (2 each) (1214) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,7,7,4,3,2 = (5) presence assault on a captive audience. Adding 8 successes from various sources. It's still doomed though. (1214) Niet: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,1 = (1) doomed stunt bonus for the maintain clinch roll. (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Ten and one. Wow.)) (1205) Lian: she spends a willpower to shrug off Niet's words channeling essence to free herself and rip the little girl appart (1205) Lian: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,7,7,7,7,6,6,5,5,3,3,3,2,1 = (9)lets see if she break it (1205) Lian: she shatters the Hold and and starts punching the little girl.. (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Aw.)) (1205) Lian: 21d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,8,8,7,7,7,6,5,4,4,4,4,4,3,3,2,1 = (10)punch (1205) Lian: 21d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,7,7,7,6,5,5,5,5,4,3,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,1 = (6)punch (1205) Lian: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 6,4 = (0)punch (1205) Lian: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,8,8,8,8,8,7,6,6,5,5,4,3,2,2,1 = (11)punch (1205) Lian: (Ignore the 21 and 2) (1205) Lian: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,9,9,8,7,7,7,7,7,5,2,2,2,1,1 = (13)punch (1205) Lian: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,8,7,7,6,5,5,5,4,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (7)punch (1205) Lian: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,7,7,6,6,5,5,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (4)punch (1205) Lian: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,8,8,7,7,7,5,5,5,4,4,3,3,2 = (8)punch (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((we're fuuuucked)) (1214) Niet: (So just the third atta..... Yeah, doomed.) (1205) Lian: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,7,7,6,5,4,4,3,3,3,2,1,1 = (5)punch (1205) Lian: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,7,6,6,5,4,3,2,1,1,1 = (5)punch (1205) Lian: (you've seen a spirit use First ability excellency before so its not distracted) (1205) Lian: (I mean its not unknown so its 5 motes for PDing) (1214) Niet: (Used an excellency already.) (1214) Niet: (Can't PD.) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Used self as urmom stance.)) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...wait, Lightning takes half of all bashing as lethal now.)) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh! Fuck.)) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I can't... eyes. Yeah. Never mind.)) (1205) Lian: (...you didn't use an excellency this round on Niet) (1214) Niet: (Just turtle up and PD. She's almost dead.) (1214) Niet: (Oh, I just used the conviction channel... Thankfully.) (1205) Lian: (...anytime now shadell)) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Maybe she dc'd.)) (1214) Niet: As the first blow strikes dozens of glowing green threads, seemingly made of emerald ligh snap into existence around the punching arm. Said threads are tied to more threads, which in turn are tied to yet more threads, all forming a massive geometric pattern that, in addition to being artistic also symbolizes one of the hidden names of She Who Lives in Her Name. This construction is bolted to the ground in numerous places. The resistence and the strength of each rope is just enough to stop the Kite Flute's blow millimeters in front of Niet's trembling face and hopefully restrain her from attacking any more. (1214) Niet: (Sorry that took so long.) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Woah.) (1205) Lian: she punches through it eventually... (1214) Niet: As the thousands of threads, each no stronger than spider's silk, yet arranged so carefully as to distribute the force of the Kite Flute's blow evenly across every gossamer string, inevitably give way to the force of Malfean nature that is a second circle demon, a simply mirror appears, presenting itself at just the right angle so as to knock the bullet-like fist away from Niet, making the Kite Flute's blow once again miss the motionless girl by mere millimeters. (1205) Lian: and once more (1214) Niet: Even as the mirror falls to the ground and shatters into millions of emerald shards, Niet prepares a third defense. The ground beneath the Kite Flute's forward foot vaporizes as she steps in to punch, shifting her body weight just millimeters to the side and allowing Niet's natural telekinesis to knock the blow well out of the way of the 'defenseless' young girl. (1205) Lian: ok lightning (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning just gawps for a moment at the sight of Niet's shenanigans. Once she's recovered herself, she begins to run in tighter and tighter circles around the second-circle, tossing her katars from hand to hand in between each slash. (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: (Using RIP YOUR SHIT UP WITH FLURRY again.)) (1205) Lian: (2 Dice go!) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,6,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,3,3,2,2 = (3) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,7,7,7,5,5,4,3,2,2,2,2 = (6) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,7,7,6,5,5,5,5,4,3,2 = (5) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,5,5,5,5,5,3,1 = (5) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,5,4,3,3,3,3,2,2,1 = (2) (1214) Niet: (You need more pessimism.) (1214) Niet: (Except spelled correctly.) (1205) Lian: (one gets through and pings... so 5 dice) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((poosimorsm)) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((7 with the wind?)) (1205) Lian: (no 5 total) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh, okay.)) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,6,5,2 = (2) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((fuuuuck)) (1205) Lian: the demon falls to her knees... (1205) Lian: niet (1214) Niet: (Drat, no charms that can shape beaten demons into minions yet.) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((yet)) (1214) Niet: Seeing as how the Kite Flute doesn't seem in any condition to fight back, Niet prepares for a finisher. Essence swirls around her fingertips before settling into the form of a sparkling mist that seems full of almost gemstone-like dust. As the mist settles over the Kite Flute, the mostly broken demon should find her form hardening, taking on an almost gemstone-like nature, even as her eyes should begin to turn into diamonds. Rather than physical damage this should prove quite painful as it, theoretically, leaves the beaten demon nothing more than a statue made of brilliant gemstones, bent in such a way as to highlight her defeat and submission to the infernals in front of her. (1214) Niet: (Principle Invoking Onslaught.) (1205) Lian: (2 dice) (1214) Niet: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,7,7,6,6,6,5,4,4,3,3,2,1,1,1 = (3) Doomeder. Sticking a conviction channel here as well, If Niet can't make the Kite Flute submit, at least she can make her pretty. (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...I winced.)) (1205) Lian: (ping) (1214) Niet: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,5 = (2) (1205) Lian: and Niet succeeds in getting a diamond statue of the demon in submission (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "...what did you do to her?" (1214) Niet: "I made her into a cute statue silly." (1214) Niet: "If we just beat everyone that comes our way, it's not intimidating enough. She'll come back eventually." (1214) Niet: "In the meantime, we've proven that even a few of our group are enough to humiliate those who oppose us. If we put it somewhere in the open, it's announcing for all of Malfeas that we're stronger than she is. Isn't that cute?" (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "Oh. I guess it is." She walks around the statue a few times, looking at it. "...where should we put her?" (1214) Niet: "The academy's front court yard should be a good location. Right in the open, where any new, foreign students can see just what the owners of their school are capable of." (1214) Niet: "Unless you want her for your manse that is." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "You people can have her. I don't want her waking up and murdering me in my sleep." (1214) Niet: "It's more an image. Besides, we've established we're better than she is. Ceceylne's law says she should be deferential toward us." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "Then she would just be affectionate to me. Are we going to look for a manse or not?" (1214) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,5,5,5,4,4,2,2 = (3) int+occult/lore what are the odds old Zsiofsy had a manse we could take? (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((You fool, it's spelled Zijdfasdundf." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((*brackets)) (1205) Lian: (she has a fiefdom so it owuld probably be in there) (1205) Lian: (you could theoretically get Ceylin to lie for you and say this was a challenge) (1214) Niet: "I wonder if there's any way we could claim her fiefdom... Well, we have proof that we beat her, so we could have CeyCey declare it an official challenge and take over her territory." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "Do you think she'd do that?" (1214) Niet: "If we ask nicely. And this statue is her, so you could slap it or something and call that beating her." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "Let's go find her then." (1214) Niet: "So, are you strong enough to lift her?" (1214) Niet: Niet waves toward the statue, which she may or may not be using as a chair. (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "Let me try." She tries to lift it! (1248) Kel (enter): 22:31 (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((HI KEL.)) (1214) Niet: (Wow, it's so amazing that you happened to join this channel right now. We were just looking for you.)) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((what a coincidence i mean really)) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Is 4 strength enough to lift a diamond statue of a second-circle psychobitch?)) (1205) Lian: (no tto carry both but she could carry it with mind hand) (1214) Niet: (More blackish stone with some gems imbedded for eyes and stuff.) (1214) Niet: Niet concentrates briefly, lifting the rather heavy statue with a mental act of will. (1214) Niet: "Now you carry me and I'll drag it behind us." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "Oh, clever." Lightning sighs and kneels down, letting Niet climb on her shoulders. (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "You know I hate this and you, right?" (1214) Niet: Niet climbs onto Lightning's shoulders, sighing with exhaustion that's more mental than physical. (1214) Niet: "Yep! I love you too Sparky, and I'm making a manse for you as soon as we steal hers." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning fliiiies back to... wherever Ceylin is. Probably the ship. "You better not get any maid on it." (1214) Niet: "Awww....." (1214) Niet: (Lightning=Tsundere!) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((She totally is.)) (1205) Lian: ((she's Kysimone!)) (1248) Ceylin: (( But without the dere. )) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Without the deredere.)) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yeah.)) (1214) Niet: (Lies!) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Except possibly for Kashta.)) (1214) Niet: (She totally secretly likes everyone and loves makign flower arrangements in her spare time! Can't you just see it!) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((She makes beautiful flower arrangements and then cuts off all the heads.)) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((And laughs.)) (1214) Niet: (Aww. How traditionally feminine.) (1205) Lian: ((at least she doesn't decide "Sharks aren't dangerous enough, I want to make one that can fly and breath air) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((And then puts on high heels and goes out to look for men to sleep with.)) (1248) Ceylin: (( It is the path to nirvana. )) (1214) Niet: (But landsharks are so cute.) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((This is going to give me nightmares.)) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((KEL WHERE IS CEYCEY.)) (1214) Niet: (And wait till I make power armor for them.) (1205) Lian: (and yes That's one of Sabine's downtime projects) (1205) Lian: (a siaka that can fly and walk on land) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh, god.)) (1248) Ceylin: (( Wasn't this an episode of Sealab? )) (1205) Lian: (if she added cybernetics yes) (1205) Lian: (basically she's made the creature that plays up the Samuel Jackson Flaw of Invulnerability) (1214) Niet: (I see no snakes or planes.) (1214) Niet: (Anyway.) (1248) Ceylin: (( I DON'T KNOW. )) (1205) Lian: (Snakes didn't kill him, a shark did!) (1205) Lian: anyway they find Ceylin (1248) Ceylin: Wherever she may be. (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((how can you not konw where she is)) (1214) Niet: "Hi CeyCey!" (1248) Ceylin: Probably meditating the hell out under the sun. A good way to get Green Sun Burn. (1205) Lian: its actually after the meditation time (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((That was horrible.)) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((You are horrible.)) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "Ceylin." Lightning dumps Niet off her shoulders. (1248) Ceylin: "What?" (1214) Niet: Niet allows the Kite-Flute to land unceremoniously on the ground. The demon has been transformed into a statue, permanently kneeling in a posture of defeat. Her skin is smooth black stone and her eyes are glittering diamonds. Various other gems outline other 'features' of the Kite Flute's body. (1214) Niet: "Sparky wants to challenge her to a duel! Can you declare it official?" (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((DIAMOND NIPPLES.)) (1248) Ceylin: "Y'know, technically, I'm supposed to see this stuff." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "Technically." (1214) Niet: "Right! We can beat up her body if you want." (1214) Niet: "And we can't get to loot her stuff if it isn't official." (1248) Ceylin: "On the other hand, I don't particularly think that somebody else beat her up and then you moved in, so good enough, huh?" (1248) Ceylin: "... yeah, that works for me. Punch her a few times. I think you can beat up a statue." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ...Lightning kicks her over. "Ha. Victory." (1214) Niet: (And thus did our party get its first millenia long enemy/comic relief.) (1205) Lian: (if she had gotten to act first you'd be dead) (1214) Niet: (Probably.) (1214) Niet: (Niet could have lasted a round.) (1248) Ceylin: "That looks pretty soundly defeated to me." (1214) Niet: (Assuming she didn't go "FEAR POWER!" (1214) Niet: ) (1205) Lian: (actyally if you abused the fuck out of your excellency you could) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "So her stuff is mine now?" (1248) Ceylin: "Yeah, go nuts. ... what are we going to do with a giant statue covered in gems?" (1214) Niet: "You just need to go take it, and we can fix up her manse." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "Niet suggested putting it in the academy." (1214) Niet: "And it's a symbol. It shows that we can destroy anyone who attacks us." (1248) Ceylin: "Works for me..." Ceylin is obviously considering a trophy collection. (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "We could make one of Ligier." (1205) Lian: (.....did lightning really mean to say that?) (1214) Niet: "OK! You go fight Ligier and we'll make the loser into a statue." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yes. Yes she did.)) (1248) Ceylin: "I'm thinking we need more arms in the collection. You know. The kind we'd get from knocking some sort of four-armed person unconscious and then ripping her four arms off. Individually. After she woke back up." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning snickers uproariously. "I was kidding, you ass." (1248) Ceylin: "Yeah, well. Maybe I was too. Now go grab your crap before somebody else moves in on it." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "If you're lucky I won't drop the statue on you. Come on, Niet." She grabs the girl with all four hands and lifts her back onto her shoulders. (1214) Niet: "OK! Would you mind keeping the statue safe for us?" (1214) Niet: Niet reclaims her perch on Lightning's shoulders. (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...Lightning is totally holding Niet's legs there with one set of hands and flipping off everyone they pass with the other set.)) (1248) Ceylin: "Yeah, leave it here. I'll make sure nobody takes it." (1214) Niet: (Aww. So shy.) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: (("FUCK YOOOOUUUU :D")) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "In between groping it, I'm sure." She takes off, floating in the air. "Anything else?" (1205) Lian: Niet and lightning fly off coming eventually to the Kite flute's former Fiefdom, humid jungle filled with the sound of drums (1205) Lian: 1d10 => 9 = (9) (1205) Lian: (..that was an accidental button push) (1214) Niet: "OK, lets try to find her manse." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm going to fucking kill someone if this noise keeps up." (1214) Niet: "Once we finish the manse it'll be nice and quiet." (1214) Niet: "And it won't take that long." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "Long enough for me to fucking kill someone?" ** (1214) Niet now if only Niet could summon demons of the second circle.... ** (1214) Niet: "It'll take longer to do it if you kill a few people." (1205) Lian: (or first) (1214) Niet: (Essence dissecting stare once again. Do I spy, with my little eye, something that seems like a manse?) (1205) Lian: Yep and the drumming seems to becoming from there. (1214) Niet: "So lets check it out!" (1214) Niet: Niet points toward the manse/source of the drumming. (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning goes there! (1205) Lian: it seems to be a some what large building made entirely of drums taught skins across malfean brass (1214) Niet: (Int+occult to identify the rating and type of the manse?) (1205) Lian: (4, Isidoros) (1214) Niet: "It's not an ideal aspect, but it's a very potent demense." (1214) Niet: "So now lets just find out how to destroy it, so we can give you the one you want." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "What happens if we break the drumskins?" (1214) Niet: "Manses are usually pretty resiliant, and we want to demolosih the whole thing." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "But it'd stop the NOISE." (1214) Niet: "They're often incredibly resiliant." (1214) Niet: "We either need to find the hearthstone room or find a weak spot and smash that for massive damage." (1205) Lian: (you know how your powers work try to use them) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((CRABDRUM)) (1214) Niet: (Can essence dissecting stare identify geomantic stress points? (1214) Niet: ) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning snarls and flies up to the top of the manse, trying to stick her blades through the drumskins. (1205) Lian: (Geomancy should cover it) (1214) Niet: (Open Eyed Dive Meditation works then... 4 hours is the default, essence 3 with experimental acceleration, so that's... 80 minutes?) (1205) Lian: (Yep) (1205) John Saxon: A man leans down backwards watching Lightning stab the drum, "What are you doing?" (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "Trying to SHUT IT UP!" (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh shit, it's the Master.)) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((We're fucked.)) (1205) John Saxon: "oh and why's that? its such a wonderful drumming.. the sounds of the heart beat of existance.." (1214) Niet: "We're renovating!" Niet calls out from below. (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "I hate it and I want it to die and never come back ever not EVER!" (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "Make it stop make it stop!" She throws her katars aside and starts to tear at the drumskin with her claws. (1205) John Saxon: *he watches bemused* (1214) Niet: Niet sighs and begins to slowly walk around the manse, examining every corner of it in search of any weak points. (1214) Niet: (Find weakpoints ritual! Somethind diving meditation.) (1205) Lian: it seems to be fairly fragile... (1214) Niet: (Using full second excellency on the ritual.) (1214) Niet: (It multiplies damage done to the manse by successes on the ritual.) (1205) Lian: (it seems to have 2 fragility so if you keep cutting it it should actually work.. or you could just genesis pod underneath it) (1205) John Saxon: *continues watching as Lightning cuts through the various drums slowly but surely in the time Niet is looking destroying its capaicity to be a manse at least* (1214) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,8,7,6,4,4,3,3 = (5) (1214) Niet: Niet glances at Lightning. (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: Teartearteartear. (1214) Niet: "S-sparky.... You should really stop that." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning is FLIPPING THE FUCK OUT. (1214) Niet: "Seriously!" (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "NO!" (1214) Niet: "You'll blow something up!" (1214) Niet: "Probably yourself." (1214) Niet: Niet sighs and begins pulling herself up to the top of the manse, taking care to give Saxon a wide berth. (1214) Niet: "Why don't you just go away for a while, and I can take care of this." (1214) Niet: "You'd be able to get away from the bad noise faster if you just went back to oh Ceylin's place or the academy, and I can make sure you find a nice quiet place all to yourself." (1214) Niet: Niet takes a deep breath as she speaks, forcing herself to sound calmer than she actually is. (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning zoooooms way up in the air, then divebombs the drum! (1205) John Saxon: and Lightning rends another drum! (1205) John Saxon: "I am sure she's having fun" (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: She repeats the tactic, over and over. (1214) Niet: "Right! Having fun. Pleasedon'tkillus." (1205) John Saxon: "Why would I kill you? Its not my manse... I mean I guess it is in the sense I designed it.. but I don't own it " (1214) Niet: Niet's eyes light up. (1214) Niet: "Oh, so you don't care if we scrap it and rebuild it?" (1205) John Saxon: "No that would be the Kite Flute's problem" (1214) Niet: "Nah. We won the challenge from this territory, so it's ours now." Niet notes smoothly. (1205) John Saxon: he flips down infront of Niet, "Right right such effective little addiitions aren't you?" (1214) Niet: Niet takes a few steps back. Nope, she's not nervous at all. Right, not nervous one bit. (1214) Niet: "A tool that can't do what it's made to do isn't cute at all. If it it doesn't work it should be fixed or scrapped." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning manages to drag herself to the edge of the drum she's on to watch Niet and Saxon. Her second set of hands is still tearing at the drumskin, though. (1205) Lian: Lightning has worked her way through teh drums the forest is silent (1205) John Saxon: "Tools.. silly silly tools" (1214) Niet: "There's nothing that isn't a tool for something." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning flies down and lands next to them! (1214) Niet: "Maybe the shinma themselves." (1205) John Saxon: his clothes shimmer and he reaches into a pcoket that wasn't there before and holds up a small glowing sphere, "People have disagreeed.." he then quickly puts it back into one of those many pockets (1214) Niet: "Isn't that kind of dangerous to carry around." Niet takes another step backwards. (1214) Niet: "What would that even do to Malfeas?" (1205) John Saxon: "OH come now, one step wouldn't save you from that.." (1214) Niet: Niet takes another step back. (1214) Niet: "It's not a logical behavoir pattern." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "This man is obviously insane." (1214) Niet: "He could also kill you without using his hands." Niet notes rather dangerously. (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "So can you. That doesn't mean I'm afraid of you." (1205) John Saxon: he holds up his hands peaceful like "My hands only work to annoy.. thousands of years of dedication to the martial arts.. to piss people off." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "...you live to bother people?" (1214) Niet: "So you're a tool for annoyance then?" (1214) Niet: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,3 = (2) Arkadi, does this guy seem familiar? (1205) John Saxon: "no, its just... the limitations of.. my former employers made me very Good at annoying people" (1214) Niet: "So you're an akuma?" (1205) John Saxon: "Nope!" (1214) Niet: Another step back. (1214) Niet: "So who do you work for?" (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: Niet bumps into Lightning. Herp a derp. "Don't touch me." (1205) John Saxon: (Seriously the only use of sidereal martial arts are to PISS PEOPLE OFF) (1214) Niet: (A few have useful charms.) (1214) Niet: (Prsimatic Arrangement of Creation in particular.) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I dunno, Kel's sidereal almost fucked up my Solar bad.)) (1205) John Saxon: (they are useful as hell but they are dick moves) (1214) Niet: (And Niet's real question. "Did you know you're named after an actor in another universe?") (1205) John Saxon: "I am self employed of course!" (1214) Niet: "To what end?" (1205) John Saxon: "SUre you don't think yourselves.. the only experiments to get out of here?" (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning rests her upper hands on Niet's shoulders and mumbles to her. "If you think we should run..." (1214) Niet: Niet whispers back. "Elder sidereal." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "So, yes." (1214) Niet: "So you're like us?" (1214) Niet: "Or are you something else entirely?" (1248) Ceylin: (( The dick move thing is true. )) (1214) Niet: "And if so, what?" (1205) John Saxon: (pattern spider touch, "Instead of killing you... Cat time") (1214) Niet: ("My body is a manse style" is well made.) (1214) Niet: (And PST is also an insta kill if it does any damage.) (1248) Ceylin: (( Every other martial art: KILL YOUR ENEMIES WITH ONE HIT. Sidereal martial arts: YOU NO LONGER REMEMBER HOW TO TALK AND YOU ARE A SIX YEAR OLD GIRL. )) (1214) Niet: (There's punch the Great Contagion into existence too, and I'm Orichalcum!) (1214) Niet: (Anyway.) (1205) John Saxon: "Oramus removed my limits.." (1214) Niet: "I... I see." Niet takes another step back. (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "Well, fuck." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: This time Lightning takes a step back with her. "Stop moving, you dick." (1214) Niet: "So, would you mind telling us about the manse you built?" (1205) John Saxon: "I used to think the drumming was the perfect understanding of how things were put together.. and thus made afew of these things..." (1214) Niet: "I see. It's a rather powerful demense for a set of drums." (1205) John Saxon: "really someone should fix that face.." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'll fix your face." (1214) Niet: Niet steps out of Lightning's way. Best not to get punched through when the guy goes to insta-kill Lightning. (1205) John Saxon: "Not likely.. though really the offer is there... one touch" (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "No. My face is fine the way it is." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "Leave us alone so we can fix this manse." (1214) Niet: "I see. He built it, his help could be useful." (1205) John Saxon: "Haven't done anything but watch, and watch.. and watch and offer to fix things" (1214) Niet: "So what's in here besides the drums?" (1214) Niet: "I don't suppose you could fix her personality?" (1205) John Saxon: "If you need it gone.. though" (1205) John Saxon: "Well yes" (1205) John Saxon: "All things are just... patterns.. to bend and twist.. and change.. memories.. personalities flesh, stone.. history.." (1214) Niet: "Lets not be hasty. You're probably better at this kind of building than a cute littel girl like me, so why don't you tell us a bit more about it?" (1214) Niet: "By the way, I think I have a seperate proposition that could interest you." (1205) John Saxon: "you speak too well for a little girl.." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "That's none of your concern." (1214) Niet: "I'm precocious for my age." (1205) John Saxon: "I'm a helper though" (1214) Niet: "I'd be hard pressed to make something like the clothes you're wearing much less that cute little sphere. Anyway, there's someone who really wants to get 'fixed'." (1205) John Saxon: "I didn't make my super happy fun ball" (1214) Niet: "Aww! But it's so happy, and fun." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((do not taunt the happy fun ball.)) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning facepalms. (1214) Niet: "So how easy would it be to get you to fix a deathlord for us?" (1205) John Saxon: "its rather hard, they are fairly randy.." (1214) Niet: Niet blushes cutely. "Well not that way! I do need to be able to marry him after all." (1214) Niet: "He wants to get a bit more lively." (1205) John Saxon: "Just take him to the wyld" (1205) John Saxon: "Or here.." (1214) Niet: "And you'd be willing to help us?" (1205) John Saxon: "Until I get bored, I get bored quickly.. so really my offers are for a limited time only.. Face, maturity.. or removing all the drums" (1214) Niet: "Oh. Hmm." (1214) Niet: "We only need to deal with these drums, so we wouldn't want that." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "I can make a new face whenever I want, and Niet is smart enough to figure out how to get rid of the drums herself." (1205) John Saxon: "only illusions that people can see through" (1214) Niet: "Since you seem eager to fix something, would you agree to tell me all about these drums if we let you do something. "I take it maturity refers to my age?" (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "Illusions are good enough." (1205) John Saxon: "Yes" (1205) John Saxon: "and anyone can see through illusions" (1214) Niet: "Deal." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning crosses all four arms. (1205) John Saxon: *PST!* (1248) Ceylin: Disconnecting from server... (1248) Kel (exit): 00:17 (1214) Niet: Niet is touched by a pattern spider? (1205) John Saxon: *yep.. what would be nice and ironic* (1214) Niet: (Eighty year old woman!) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Flat-chested teenager!)) (1205) John Saxon: (...that would be such a waste of essence) (1205) John Saxon: *anyway I'll decide later.. she's magically changed into an adult with obvious changes* (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha.)) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((do al lher clothes fall off because they don't fit anymore)) (1205) John Saxon: *clothes change with her* (1214) Niet: "OK, now tell us about the drums." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning looks horrified. (1214) Niet: Niet is remarkably good about not poking her new 'assets' for the moment at least. (1205) John Saxon: *also he's surounded in a multi colored aura shifting like the rainbow* (1205) John Saxon: "what about them" (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((HE'S SO GAY HE HAS A GAY AURA)) (1214) Niet: "What do they do aside from making noise?" (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "...nothing anymore." Snicker. (1214) Niet: "I doubt you broke everything." (1214) Niet: "And it wouldn't be all that hard to fix the drums." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "Oh, shut up." (1205) John Saxon: "That's what they do, that's the point.. in the drums you can read the patterns" (1214) Niet: "I'm just a.... Err.... How could a silly girl like me know what something like that means. Just say it in more detail." (1214) Niet: "Explain what they do." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning idly sits down. (1205) John Saxon: "Like astrology.. it takes in all the actions of others.. to predict what they do.. in the drums" (1214) Niet: "! So you calculate human actions." (1205) John Saxon: "Human how many humans do you see here? Demons! Yozi! Behmoths!" (1214) Niet: "Well, would it work on humans?" (1205) John Saxon: "They all do" (1214) Niet: "How many drums are there like this one?" (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "Why do you need more than one?" (1205) John Saxon: "In case someone comes flying by to break them because she can't deal with drums" (1214) Niet: "Anyway, does the manse have any other features besides the drumming?" (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "That's not my fault." (1214) Niet: Niet seems almost lost in thought as she considers the implications of things. (1205) John Saxon: "The Drums are what matter, there was a stone but.. its not important...but there are plenty of others" (1214) Niet: "I see. Sparky! How'd you like to give this manse to Sabby and let us find you a different one?" (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "What?! Why?" (1214) Niet: "Because the drums are cute!" (1205) John Saxon: "you already broke them it doesn't matter if you make something else.. as I said I am prepared" (1214) Niet: "Besides, this is an Isidoros manse that's a lot stronger than what you need. An Adorjan manse would be better." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "...mnh. Fine." (1214) Niet: "So, why don't you go try to find her, while I stay here and watch over it?" (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "This sounds like a trick." (1214) Niet: "Why would I trick you? Any way you look at it, I could find a manse by myself, and you can't." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't know, because you want to get me out of here." She snorts and stands up. "Where is she?" (1214) Niet: "Meditating probably. Maybe at the academy, or whever she stays." (1205) John Saxon: "SHe's in super secret forbidden land" (1214) Niet: "Oh." (1214) Niet: "So you know how to get there Sparky or do you need a map?" (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "To super secret forbidden land? I think I'll need a map." (1214) Niet: "So Mr. Sidereal! How does Lightning get to Super Secret Forbidden Land?" (1214) Niet: (And is it anything like Disney Land?) (1205) John Saxon: "you have a deep and personal relationship with Cytherea.." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Is Sabine around?)) (1214) Niet: (Yes, but we don't know if we could actually get to where she is to tell her. It seems unlikely.) (1205) John Saxon: "Plus she won't want what you have its too low.." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "Then let's give it to Ceylin." (1214) Niet: "Well, if Sabby's looking for one of 'those' then there's no reason to give this to her now." (1214) Niet: "Incidentally, how do you know so much about her?" (1205) John Saxon: "my symphony tells all if ou know how to listen" (1214) Niet: "How hard is it to learn?" (1205) John Saxon: *points up to the stars* (1214) Niet: "Oh." (1214) Niet: "So Sparky, do we give this one to CeyCey or do you want me to renovate?" (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't much like it here. Let's give it to her and find another one." (1214) Niet: "So go get CeyCey then." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Kel went to bed. D:)) (1214) Niet: "Are your drum sets connected by any chance?' (1205) John Saxon: "nope" (1214) Niet: "Do you know where there's a good spot to make an Adorjan demense?" (1205) John Saxon: "do you know the problem with capping the wind?" (1214) Niet: "It moves around a lot?" (1205) John Saxon: "And tries to kill you in the middle of it" (1205) John Saxon: "Much easier to cheat" (1214) Niet: "Right. I said make, not find." (1205) John Saxon: "Aspects can be changed" (1205) John Saxon: (home.graffiti.net/susanoobatos:graffiti.net/purpledemon.jpg heh too bad wrong target..) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh god.)) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Lightning would have raged so hard all of Malfeas would explode.)) (1205) John Saxon: (just saying it looks close to Lightning with the third eye and pale skin) (1214) Niet: (Heh.) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "How?" (1214) Niet: "it's not that hard to do." (1205) John Saxon: "So really nothing you can't do" (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "Well, I don't know how." (1214) Niet: "Because you're an idiot." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "You're a whore!" (1214) Niet: "I'm too young." (1214) Niet: "And what's a whore anyway?" (1214) Niet: "Come on Sparky. Tell me!" (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "Someone who has sex for money." (1214) Niet: "What's sex?" (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh god.)) (1214) Niet: Niet cocks her head to the side in curiousity. (1214) Niet: ((Point for me.)) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'll show you when we get back to the academy." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Lightning is a classy lady.)) (1214) Niet: "OK! It's a promise. Hmm... If I remember right... Sex involves whips and handcuffs and stuff, right?" (1214) Niet: "I've always been curious what you do with those." (1205) John Saxon: (Lightning just drops her off on the Whore street demon with chocolate coins) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "Yes. And ball gags." (1214) Niet: (Just be glad this isn't my ten year old house Cynis.) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "Are we going to go look for another demesne?" (1214) Niet: "I wonder how you'll use a ballgag..." (1214) Niet: "The trick I'm working on now should let me make one soon enough." (1205) John Saxon: "I know what you are going to do" (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'll gag you with it, so you won't scream. Or maybe I'll just smother you with my thighs like I did with Kashta." Lightning snickers loudly. "...and what trick?" (1214) Niet: "What are we going to do?" (1214) Niet: "The one that'll let me make you a lot cuter if you're there when I use it." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "...how?" (1214) Niet: "Magic!" (1214) Niet: "You can watch if you want." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "I will." (1214) Niet: K! (1214) Niet: (Niet uses teh opportunity to wyld shape Lightning. (1214) Niet: ) (1214) Niet: "Now some place near the academy should be good. I'll finish it before we go back to Creation." (1205) John Saxon: (its five hours and she sleeps by running) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((oh god.)) (1214) Niet: ((If she's watching then she's there.)) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "So we're done?" (1214) Niet: (And isn't that only after Lightning bumps essence up a few times?)) (1214) Niet: "For now!" (1214) Niet: "We just need to give CeyCey her new manse, and fix it later." (1205) John Saxon: "and have wasted your time" (1214) Niet: "Have wasted our time?" (1205) John Saxon: "you need a 4 anyway.. of course what I saiy doesn't matter. Well it does but I know wha I am going to say anyway" (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "A four for what?" (1214) Niet: "Oh, I thought 3 would suffice." (1205) John Saxon: "All things are rated from 1 to 5 and then not applicable" (1214) Niet: (Dammit you're not a raksha!) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((my fourth waaallllll)) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "...oh, you're both completely fucking bugnuts." (1214) Niet: "Well duh." (1214) Niet: "Sanity is boring." (1214) Niet: (And 5+ has been used occasionally.) (1205) John Saxon: (There are charms that tell yout he rating of artifacts, Manses etc) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "What do we need a four for?" (1214) Niet: (Well that might be a shorthand, for a sensation that's not quantative.) (1205) John Saxon: *Reaches into one of his pockets and pulls out a sack of chocolate coins* (1214) Niet: Chocolate! (1214) Niet: ""* (1205) John Saxon: "mmmmmmm the operating budget of the convention of Forbidden gods...." (1214) Niet: "Anyway Sparky. If we need a four go break teh manse more. It will be quicker if you hit the hearthstone chamber." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "Where is it?" (1214) Niet: (Ambrosia...) (1214) Niet: "Hey! Can I have some of that. I love chocolate." (1205) John Saxon: (Read the description. they are chocolate coins) (1214) Niet: "And it should be inside somewhere." (1214) Niet: (Indeed. What else would ambrosia be?) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "Oh, very descriptive. Fuck you." She goes in and starts looking. (1205) John Saxon: "First left after the right then down the Hole" (1214) Niet: Niet waits till Lightning is a ways out of sight. (1214) Niet: "So, any good deathtraps?" (1205) John Saxon: *hands her a coin* (1214) Niet: (Niet obtains resources 4!) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: She takes the described path! (1214) Niet: "Thanks Mr. Sidereal!" (1214) Niet: Niet pockets the ambrosia somewhere in her vaguely described clothing. (1205) John Saxon: and lightning finds the room (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ...and starts smashing everything. (1205) John Saxon: and the manse starts to colapse in on itself at half the airspeed of an unladen Lightning (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: And then she RUUUUNS AWAAAAAAY (1205) John Saxon: *runs in slow motion and jumps just as the manse colapses into a Michael bayesque explosion* (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha.)) (1205) John Saxon: (and presumably Niet uses the Genesis missle) (1214) Niet: (Go prayer strip!) (1205) Lian: and she throws a prayerstrip at the ground and the manse she designed rises up from the ground (1205) Lian: like the genesis missle in Wrath of Khan (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "...what was that?!" (1214) Niet: (Oh wait. Need to fix the aspect first.) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((how)) (1214) Niet: (Geomancy.) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((do et!)) (1214) Niet: (Well, I don't think it's really necessary.) (1205) Lian: (you can fix aspect with the genesis missle) (1214) Niet: (Oh. Using it then.) (1214) Niet: (Lightning, what exactly did you opt for besides the silence? Assuming the silence is four points you'd have four more to assign.) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I think deathtraps and a control room.)) (1214) Niet: (K.) (1214) Niet: (Describe it however you want. Niet would mandate it be pleasing to the eyes, but other than that she'd do whatever Lightning wanted.) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((How big can it be?)) (1214) Niet: (Big.) (1214) Niet: (How much space is there to build?) (1205) Lian: (its Malfeas as long as its not retarded its good) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha.)) (1214) Niet: (Develop your own gravity!) (1214) Niet: (Make Isidros think "Wow that's huge.") (1205) Lian: (Gravity doesn't work that way in exalted!) (1214) Niet: (If you get enough gravity spirits it does!) (1214) Niet: (Pia's clearly studying to make friends with them and learn all about them.) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: The manse is a huge glass orb, floating suspended a few yards off the ground, with a large nucleus of shiny obsidian. When approached, a perfectly smooth hole opens in the glass to allow the entrant - the traps lay in between the glass and the obsidian. The inner sphere has a fixed door that only appears when someone allowed by the one attuned to the manse is near. The inside inside of the sphere is divided into several rooms - lavish quarters, a kitchen, a meditation room (with running track), and the control room (where the traps and silence can be controlled), among other things. (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I didn't totally overstep my dots, did I?)) (1205) Lian: (gravity in Malfeas is a law of Celecyne the strength of the Yozis shall keep the weak from flying away) (1214) Niet: (Take fragile one if you need to make up for it.) (1214) Niet: (You might need minor conveniences for that set-up, but I believe that's one point.) (1205) Lian: (that seems reasonable) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((:D)) (1214) Niet: (So if you're epic enough you can fly?) (1214) Niet: "There. Done!" (1214) Niet: "Remember how you have to pay me back Sparky." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "I do?" (1214) Niet: "The cost of materials." (1214) Niet: "One favor, in the future." (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "...ngh. Fine. I will." She looks away, then opens both sets of arms in Niet's general direction. (1214) Niet: Niet moves to give Lightning a hug. (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning hugs, without looking at Niet! (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Okay, yeah, totally tsundere.)) (1214) Niet: "Aww!" (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "Shut up. I hate you." (1214) Niet: "That's why you're hugging me!" (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "Yes. I'm trying to choke the life out of you." (1214) Niet: "Oh. But it doesn't hurt." (1205) Lian: (that's how Scourges show they care by choking you) (1204) Lightning Without Thunder: "That's because I'm so good at it." ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights